


Bathroom

by thebrokenangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay I wrote this days after my mother died. Not that you can tell from it but I needed some good old smut so that's what it is. It starts out NonCon but in the end... well you'll see.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this days after my mother died. Not that you can tell from it but I needed some good old smut so that's what it is. It starts out NonCon but in the end... well you'll see.

Xander blinked as Spike stepped out of the bathroom.

Spike had a kind of wild gracefulness to him.

Woah! When did I start thinking of Spike as graceful? Hell for that matter when did I start thinking of Spike?

Xander's cock told his brain to shut up and go with it.

His eyes mean while followed Spike across the livingroom to the kitchen. Spike pulled open the fridge and just as Xander was begining to worry if it was going to turn into one of those milk commercials where the beautiful woman poured it out all over herself Spike closed the door with a bag of blood in his hand. Xander fidgeted as images of Spike pouring the blood over himself like those women did with milk flitted through his brain. Xander's cock was enjoying both the real show of Spike standing just inside the livingroom doorway from the kitchen naked and the movie reel running in Xander's head. Xander licked his lips as his eyes watched Spike's Adam Apple bob up and down in his throat as he swallowed the blood.

Before Xander even realized what he was doing the second Spike finished the blood Xander was all over him. Army Xander made an appearance at this point spinning Spike and throwing him against the wall.

Oddly enough Spike did not protest as Xander half expected (hoped?). He remained silent against the wall as Xander grabbed his wrists and twisted them painfully behind his back.

The phone cord did not survive Xander's attack as it was yanked out of the wall and twisted bittingly tight around Spike's wrists.

One of Xander's hands move to the middle of Spike's back pressing so hard against the wall that Xander was sure Spike would bear some kind of mark afterwards but he didn't care after all this was just Spike. His other hand however was shoving his own boxers out of the way not even remembering they were the Bugs Bunny ones as his rock hard cock jumped free bouncing off Spike's equally hard ass. Xander kicked out with one foot forcing Spike's feet wide apart.

He paused only a second then shrugged after again reminding himself that it was only Spike after all. He pressed the head of his cock against the tight star of Spike's ass a second of resistance before he finally made it in with a soft pop feeling and a hiss of pain from Spike.

Spike was still otherwise making no protest. Which if Xander had been in his right mind would have unnerved him but Xander's brain was otherwise occupodo at the moment.

The cool smooth overwhelming tightness of Spike's ass surrounding his cock was driving him crazy. He was pounding the hell out of that ass which caused Spike's hips to slam into the wall with each thrust. Spike had begun to groan deep in his throat sounding almost like a growl but not quite which only made Xander slam harder and deeper.

Xander's finger nails were bitting deeply into Spike's back with the hand that was still there and his hip with the other hand. The coppery scent of blood added to the heady perfume of Spike and sex which quickly sent Xander over the edge.

He knew he should be weirded out by the whole situation but he desided not to think about it right now. When the very last drop of his desire was slammed into Spike's ass he pulled free leaving Spike leaning weakly against the wall as he pulled up his boxers.

He was about to turn away when he caught sight of Spike's raging hard on. He watched it facinated for a moment before he shrugged thinking this was already as weird as it could get so why not give the guy a hand so to speak.

Xander spun Spike all the way around so his back was against the wall now before he fell to his knees. Xander knelt in front of Spike so his face was even with Spike's bobbing and obviously aching cock.

Xander took a second to look up into Spike's face which had at some point during the attack gone into vamp face. For some reason that sight was very reasuring to Xander right then.

He was as quick to swallow Spike's cock as he had been to fuck Spike's ass. His lips were sliding along the smooth now heated cock before Spike really had time to even possibly hope Xander was going to do more than stare at it.

Spike's head flew back so fast it made a soft cracking sound as it broke through the plaster making a Spike head hole in it. Spike's eyes closed as Xander quite quickly and expertly (for all his lack of experience) brought Spike to the very edge with grazing teeth, warm wet mouth and stroking tongue.

Spike completely lost control screaming out his orgasm, barely managing to make sure it was not Xander's name, the split second after Xander swallowed the first time with Spike's cock plunged deeply in his throat. Xander's nose was buried in Spike's stomach as he continued to swallow every drop Spike gave him.

When Spike was finished, left weak and panting, leaning against the wall Xander stood up and turned walking away.

Spike slid to his butt on the floor gasping out, "Bloody hell Harris. Took ya long enough."

Xander paused in the doorway of the bedroom turning to look at Spike as he said, "Long enough for what?"

Spike grinned at him as he was still panting, "Long enough to take the hint, Pet."

Xander blushed dark crimson and disappeared into the bedroom shutting the door behind him as Spike sat there grinning like a damn cheshire cat.


End file.
